最佳场所
by VariableD
Summary: House和Wilson在医院里寻找“合适的地方”。 317之后。在“确定关系”和“暧昧向”中摇摆着。


分级：大概是……PG13或者R……吧？

CP：House/Wilson

NOTE：House和Wilson在医院里寻找"合适的地方"。

317之后。在"确定关系"和"暧昧向"中摇摆着。

[一Hide and Seek

Wilson走进门的时候，House正把自己摊成大字型摆在沙发上。

灯黑着，电视关着，唱片机的灯在黑暗中闪动着，却没有任何声音。

"你怎么在这？"Wilson皱了下眉，疑惑地问。

"这是我家。"

"不，我是说，Cuddy给了你一张机票？你该去收拾行……"

"垃圾桶里有你想要的答案。"House挪动了一下自己，让出一块空间："我想明年这会Cuddy应该学聪明点，签双人票。"

"……即使这样我也不和你去度假。"Wilson坐了下来。

"我找Chase去。"

"他有女朋友。"

"不，他有病。——斯德格尔摩综合症（1）。"

"……你说过出问题的是Cameron。"

"可我不管治nymphomania（2）。"House狡黠地眨了眨眼，扯开了话题："你觉得在医院的储藏间里做感觉会如何？"

Wilson盯了他半天，确认话里没有什么陷阱之后，小心地回答："……我更喜欢家里的床上。"

"办公室呢？"

"……你的还是我的？"

--------------------不小心越界了请相信我是CJ的另外这是WH没错---------------------------------

由于Wilson的出现，House居然得以在第二天早上准点到达医院。

可惜的是和预想中三只小鸭满地乱跑的状况不同，办公室里只有Foreman——连咖啡都没有。

然而病人来了。

Foreman带着意味深长的眼神把病历交给了House："不错的CASE。"

"……女，41岁，职业：医院院长——"House吹了声口哨："又一个五分之一（3）。——丈夫于一年前死于癌症——Cameron人呢——父母离异，母亲是酒精中毒患者——哦，为什么小袋熊不在——总结：成长于残缺家庭，失去爱人，目前单身并心碎着的美丽女人——Wilson会爱死她的——"

"你说爱死谁来着……？"

"该死，我忘了这办公室的墙根本不隔音。"House的声音里根本没有任何'该死'的情绪，直接欢欣雀跃地把Wilson拖出了门："我们走。"

"去哪？"

"小鸭大搜查线。"

House举起一根指头："给出医院里你所能想到的最可能用来'做某事'的地点。"

"为什么是我？"

"别管了，总之快想！"

"呃——影像室？"

"Perfect！黑暗，舒适，过了早晨八点半的会诊以后就没人愿意进去。"House故作惊讶地感叹："Jimmyyyyy——尽管认识了这么多年，你依然没有失去令我惊奇的能力！(4)"

但是Cameron和Chase的目标显然有所偏差。

在找过了ICU(5)（哈！就算发出点声音也没有人会醒！），妇产科育婴室（Elementally！有人看到了也不能说话！），太平间（嗯——）之后……

"或许你应该按照他们的行为模式去考虑，而不是想办法套出我的点子。" 站在电梯口，Wilson眯起眼睛，眼神充满怀疑。

"嘿，你刚刚提的下一个地方是哪来着？"

"我说……"

一大群急救人员大呼小叫地冲了过来，跑在最前头的是个十八九岁的年轻人，在完全没有停步的情况下直接冲着House撞了过来。

House放脱了拐杖想躲开，接着意识到这是一个彻底错误的行动。

幸好Wilson的反应总是快了一步：左手按住House的肩，右手干脆彻底地环上他的腰，刚好来得及把House从那个被拐杖绊到，正在倒下的倒霉家伙旁边拉开。

有那么几秒，感觉到后颈上温热的呼吸让House走了神。

"请让开，Dr. House。"其中一名工作人员认出House以后的表情仿佛房子被烧之后发现保险单正好过期："急性阑尾炎，急诊手术！"

House瞄一眼担架上的年青女人，打量一下那个从地上挣扎着爬起来的小子。

"谁的诊断？"

"呃……Dr. Gray（6）。"

"那帮'每天八小时工作制十六小时恋爱制'的一员？ 100块赌这不是阑尾炎。——虽然一样要挨刀。"

Wilson叹口气，摇头："……输卵管破裂。让他们准备好同型血。"

"你是说……这是我害的？我们今天才第一次……那个……"年轻人一副紧张的关切表情。

"你说第一次？"House侧过头，一脸的宽慰神色："那不是你的错。"

"啊，那么……"

"这得找孩子的爹地负责。"

"孩子？"

"正确的说法是胚胎。——她得的是异位妊娠。说得再通俗点，宫外孕。"

"她说我是她的初恋！"

电梯刚好到达，House侧身，做了一个"请"的手势："有可能，但我们说的是性，亲爱的约瑟（7）。"

电梯门关上。大厅里又恢复一片寂静。

House没有去捡他的拐杖，因此Wilson也不敢完全放开手。

"那么，我们再试试。"House忽然抬高了嗓门，以神秘的口气问道："这家医院里，最合适做爱的地方在哪？"

Wilson嗅出的不对头很快就被证实。

脚步声，而且……

——背后走过来的是Cuddy，从她脸上的表情看，很显然是听到了House的话。

Wilson在心底叹了一声"我的天"。

"哦，Dr. Cuddy！"House惊跳起来，捡回了拐杖："我和……呃，Dr. Wilson，我们只是在打招呼。"

他的假作惊惶——如果不是两人都已经看习惯了的话——还是相当惟妙惟肖的。

"Dr. Wilson，我有些话想和Dr. House说，如果你不介意的话。"

Wilson决定不解释。

"你简直让人难以置信。"等到Wilson走远，Cuddy说。

"难以置信我和Wilson在一起？"

"难以置信的是你们到现在还[b没有[/b在一起。"

Cuddy自然不是省油的灯，绕过各种胡搅蛮缠直奔主题："病历看完了？"

House一脸真诚的惋惜："是啊，真可惜病历上从来不写明三围。" 又在Cuddy准备开口的空档补上一句："不过，放心，她不太可能刷新你的记录。"

"即使你拍我马屁，门诊时间也是不会减少的。"Cuddy继续一针见血："那么，你现在在做什么？"

"找我的宠物们。"

"好吧，等你找到了，告诉它们一声，每只增加八小时的门诊时间。"

"要是没找到呢？"

"那你增加十六小时的门诊时间。——打赌依然有效，记得你还欠我20美元。"

给了一个甜美的微笑，女院长离开了。

House专注地拿拐杖敲了一会地面，确定下面不是空的，没有地方给他躲藏以后，拿出手机拨通了Chase的号码。（乱入：明明有电话偏要拖着狐狸满地跑……XD）

他听到铃声从旁边的一扇门里响起。

门内门外有两个人同时跳了起来。

储藏间，又是储藏间。

Chase粘粘的澳大利亚口音传出来："是House，我们最好动作快点。"

House观察了一下门，发现外面的钥匙居然还插在锁眼里。

于是他走了过去，又看了两眼，伸手悄悄地把钥匙转了一圈，然后拔出来，放进了口袋里。

（1）又称为人质情结，是指犯罪的被害者对于犯罪者产生情感，甚至反过来帮助犯罪者的一种情结。小猫绝对是被QJ出感情的TT

（2）女色情狂。Boston Legal里有提到……b

（3）第一季里Cuddy似乎有对黑馒头说过她是全国医院仅有的五个女院长之一。

（4）Watson对Holmes说的经典台词。甜蜜的"认识你这么久……"啊

（5）重症监护室。

（6）……我不说了，嗯哼。话说有人看过国外某个超经典的HOUSE VS GRAY COS视频没……

（7）圣母玛丽亚的老公。皿

[二Tests

"怎么？这次是Cuddy拿走了你的沙发？"（1）Wilson看到House领着Foreman扛着白板端着咖啡杯推门而入的第一反应。

"不，想念我的肿瘤学家。"House照例扫掉半个桌子的纪念品：

"知道你忙，你可以一边帮着诊断一边继续做你的paper work。"

越过House背后，正好可以看到Foreman在门边抱着手臂，完全是看戏的姿态，于是Wilson一声不吭地继续写他的字。

如果再多几句，天知道House还会说出些什么来。他可不想第二天早上起来发现自己再次（再次……）以"Dr. House的地下情人"成为全医院的关注对象——虽然Forman个人并不算八卦，但恰好也属于相当受到女职员欢迎的那一类，尤其是在他从逻辑上论证了某件事以后（2）。

"那么，41岁的女病人，某天早上醒来发现自己身上长了原因不明的皮疹……伴随消化道症状和咽喉肿痛。排除STD，常见传染病。"

"过敏反应。丢她进无菌室。"Foreman耸肩。

"已经关了一星期了。"

"那么自身免疫病——找你的狼疮学家去，"Wilson抬起头："到底这个病例好玩在哪里？"

House 把病历丢在桌上，Wilson拿起来瞥了眼照片，发出"哈"的一声。

"怎么样？"

Wilson把病历放了回去："见过？"

"没见过。"House挤挤眼："觉得她和Cuddy比起来会如何？"

"她是病人。"

"我的病人，不是你的。"

"那么你为什么在我的办公室里？"

"好吧，帮我跑个肿瘤标志物测试排除癌症，然后你就可以和她约会去了。"

"我……嘿！为什么我要和她约会！？"

-------------------起码得让黑鸭子同学有点存在感分隔线----------------------------

"你真的该先把Cameron和Chase找回来。"

在去CT室的路上，Foreman提议："到这个时候还没出现也太反常了。他们……"

眼看着所谓的上司路过储藏间的时候，居然以趴在门边往锁眼里窥探这一行为来表示对自己的无视，Foreman忍不住了：

"House，你在听我说话吗？——嘿，怎么回事？"

"实验记录。"House走了回来。

"有什么东西在里面？"

"没有。"House做了个鬼脸，回答。

----------------- 皿 我不厚道但是就是忍不住分隔线-------------------

如果说有人能把医院的病号套装都穿出气质来，那就是面前这个女人了。

"Dr. House？ 我是Sherry Garrideb。"

"Dr. Cuddy是你的表姐？"

"哈？不，不是。"

"虽然还有差距，不过型号也算接近了。"House喃喃地说。

"抱歉？"

"我能检查下你的皮疹么？"

"……这，我听说你的组员里有个女性医生，叫做Dr. Camera（相机）还是……"

"不，实际上她叫Canon（佳能）来着。"

"咳，咳。"Foreman维持医院形象地咳嗽两声，打断了这样的谈话："总之，仪器已经准备好了。"

--------------------跑题了让我们拉回庄严的检查话说CT室其实是很闷人的分隔线----------

"我们要找什么？"

"肿瘤。"

Foreman发出了讽刺的一声笑："我倒不觉得D罩杯属于肿瘤的并发症。"

"要打赌么？"

经过了长期的锻炼，即使顽固如Foreman也早已学乖了："哪里？"

"卵巢。"

……

"……你怎么知道的？"

Foreman瞪大了眼睛盯着图像上那个囊肿："我还以为你只是想找Wilson搭讪。"

"不，我是想找他来次419。——试试建立3维模型图（3）。我想你大概能在里面找到一两枚牙齿。"

"但是……怎么？"

"看照片，当然本人更容易确诊一些。" House喝掉杯子里的最后一点咖啡：

"畸胎瘤。它会促进激素的释放，让病人看起来比她实际年龄年轻。（4）"

敲门声。

探头进来的是Wilson："House？——结果是阳性的。"

"哈，这么说她现在是你的病人了。"

"那么……你去哪？"

"继续做我的实验去。"

House拉开门，又退了回去。

"在找到Chase和Cameron之前，你哪都别去。"

Cuddy站在门口，用能杀死一头熊的眼光瞪着他。

（1）Cuddy拿走狼的地毯，狼就窝进狐狸办公室表示抗议那次……

（2）Sb. will do sb. before sb. do sb.（嗯哼）

（3）CT的断层图片通过计算机重建成3D模型，其实一般好像是用在心脏血管造影上……看着反正挺过瘾的。

（4）畸胎瘤来源于人体未分化细胞，良性和恶性都有，手术切除相对容易。

可爱的地方在于它会长成各种器官，据说除了牙齿还有头发之类的。

虽然在哪里多长颗牙对人体没啥用处，不过人家毕竟属于相当努力的肿瘤（殴）。

PS：[二及以后SH相关的暗示不再加注释，各位Sherlockian自己品吧XD（找出来也没有奖就是了……皿）

[三Magical show

站在一层大厅正中， House宣布：

"转过身去，盯着大门五分钟。"

"怎么，你觉得他们两个会在这里出现么？"Cuddy怀疑的眼神。

"信不信由你。"

"现在可以了。"

五分钟以后，Cuddy，Wilson和Foreman望着House从门诊候诊室里拐出来的六七个不到十四岁，有的还拖着鼻涕的小孩，面面相觑。

"向大家介绍一下，PPTH非官方小队。"House拍拍他们的头，愉快地说："听着，等我数到三，你们就照我说的做，明白了？"

"Yes, sir！"整齐一致且充满期待的眼神。

"好的，那么……一，二，三——"

"着——火——啦！"

"再来一次，一，二，三——"

"着——火——啦！！！！"

与此同时，House举起拐杖，对着走廊旁边的一扇门，喊了一句：

"Accio Ducklings！（1）"

砰地一声门被打开了，两个人影从里面飞奔出来。

——Chase和Cameron。

House立刻被那帮小孩围在了中间。

"哇哦。"

"酷。"

"印象深刻。"

"我能看看你的魔杖么？"

Foreman看看Cuddy，Cuddy看看Wilson，忍不住爆发出一阵大笑。

"这么说你真是个巫师？"

"实际上，还是个狼人。"House挥舞着拐杖。

"那么他们也是狼人？"

"不，他们是阿尼马格斯。"

"你召唤出来的这两个？"

"澳大利亚袋熊和亚马逊大嘴树蛙。"

"这个呢？"

"狐狸。"

"这个？"

"企鹅。"

"这个？"

"Ooops，这个不能说，"House做了个'嘘'的手势："说了她会把我们都变成茶壶的。"

"House！"

"……好吧，其实她是个女吸血鬼。"

[b"H——OUSE！！！"[/b

"哦，还有Cameron……"House忽然想起来似的，神神秘秘地凑了过去，用刚好所有人都能听到的音量说：

[b"下次你性骚扰小熊还希望被逮着的话，用不着到处找地方。——知道不，医院里有个系统叫PACS（2），你可以把视频传到这的每一台电脑上。——假如那对你太困难，试试Youtobe。"[/b

再一回头，Cuddy已经把所有的孩子们全轰走了。Foreman还在捶墙狂笑，Wilson——弯下腰拍着一脸郁闷的Chase，不知道在说些什么。

"House！"送走一群兴奋过度的小家伙之后，Cuddy的气势明显呈现滑坡趋势："病人13点开始进行手术。"

"所以？我们可以回——"

"你，你，你，还有你，今天下午的门诊室我会留空的。"

"噢……为什么你不能提点有创意的见地？"

"OK。那么，这样如何？"Cuddy笑笑，模仿House的表情凑到House耳边悄声说：

"照•我•说•的•做，否则我就告诉Wilson，你在床上不行。"

------------------啥叫气势这就叫气势 推Cud倒圣联盟大游行XDD------------------------

"Cuddy说了什么让你这么合作的？"午饭时间的餐厅，Wilson拍掉House偷薯条的手，问。

"不告诉你。"

"那我问她。"

"她不会说的。"

"某种告诉别人就不起作用的魔咒？"

"差不多。"

"嗯，例如'照我说的做，否则我就告诉Wilson……'"

"嘿，你从哪听来的，这是犯规！"

"我会点唇语。告诉我什么？"

"她没这么说。"

"……她这么说了。"

"她没这么说。"

"她这么说了。"

------------------------再写下去我就是在凑字数所以打住吧分隔线------------------------

餐厅的另外一角，Chase正用叉子愤愤地戳着一盘生菜。

对桌的Foreman很希望自己假装没看见这一幕，但是无效。

"好吧，我觉得这事我有责任。"他对自己咕哝了一句，走过去把盘子放到了Chase面前，坐下："我看你最好还是算了。"

"Huh？"

"我说，Cameron的事——"

"……你能相信这世界上存在没有爱的性吗？"

"呃……这个……"

Foreman在心底发誓以后再也不和Cameron说话以免刺激她做出更多的疯狂举动，现在看来，'the real thing'引发的效果，完全是多米诺式的。

"她爱House，但是却和我上床。"Chase虐待完了生菜，开始向水果沙拉下手："现在她让我爱上她，然后告诉我……"

"你不是爱上她，你只是自以为爱上她而已。"

"那又有什么差别？"

"自我催眠，最后让你自己上瘾。这对你没好处。"Foreman把头往House那个方向偏了偏："你明白的。"

"哼，"Chase扫了一眼不知道还在争论什么的某两人："House？他可不只对Vicodin上瘾，他还对Wilson上瘾。"

"这就是差别。Wilson[b在乎[/bHouse。Cameron？她只在乎她自己。"

（1）鸭子飞来！皿其他不用注解了吧，XDD

（2）医学影像存储传输系统，用来把X-Ray，CT，MRI，超声或者诸如此类检查的片子到处传的东西。

[size2作者碎碎念：

终于看到320，顿时呈现气不打一处来状态……虽然是在看到之前就已经被剧透了大半,看到之后,尽管编剧很服务的使劲撒HW的糖,我还是憋不住,怒了.

就因为这次的病例实在无语...

就算这家医院的入院检查就这么白痴,背后感染伤口没看见...

用了仪器测试白细胞正常,就不晓得再搞个血涂片检查么.

再来,发现肺部脓肿以后他们都在干吗啊!

检查不做,直接就鉴定成癌症了,这也太强点了吧!?

可能是过去再怎么疯狂的疗法都还能给点时间做诊断...

不过就算是House也没干过什么都不做直接就灭了人家免疫系统的事情啊...

Foreman有偏见,剩下两只鸭子干脆连病人都没见过就知道瞎扯什么... 

然后...这次的撒糖反而是给我火上浇油了!

House又犯什么毛病?吃飞醋!...严重暴走中:

你以为这是三流耽美剧啊?

挂个医生牌子,每天谈情说爱CASE就能自己解决啊?

TNND有点职业精神好不好!?

挨个拍两砖头,抓住编剧衣领使劲摇晃:你丫就是再服务,House整成BL版格蕾我也是不原谅的,不原谅啊啊啊啊啊!(怒吼!)[/size

[四a solution

"把你的钱包，支票簿，iPod和PSP（1）都交给我。——等你五点签出的时候会还的。"

House望天，很大声地叹气："这就是我不结婚的缘故：有这么个上司在，还有谁想要老婆？"

等Cuddy一转身，他却从外套口袋里摸出台NDS，继续叹气："上帝创造索尼和任天堂，就是为了让他们竞争的。——她还真该仔细研究下掌机的种类。"

"……或者，我可以等着你自己把秘密存货拿出来。"

……

"……上帝，我该把她的照片放在壁炉上。（2）"House抓起一份病历，关上了门。

----------------------所以我们可以叫院长阿姨'the woman'分隔线-------------------------

门诊室里大声的争吵声顿时安静下来。

House看看他的病人。——扭着脸的母亲和她嘟着嘴的小女儿。

该死，无论是感冒，发烧还是青春期心理健康，有这么个家长跟着，或许不会影响孩子的治疗效果，但肯定能加重House的问题。

他看看病历。

"Mrs. Russel……你的女儿？"

"呃，医生，我们能……单独谈谈吗？"

"不！她神经过敏。"小女孩愤怒地叫了起来。

"闭嘴，Kate，到外面乖乖等一会。"

"你说的全都是……"

果然，不只是腿，连头也开始痛起来了。

House抖出瓶子里最后的两片药片吞下："我可以和你们两个都单独谈谈。"

"Kate，出去。"

门被狠狠地撞上。

"呃，抱歉我女儿的失礼。她……" Russel太太紧张地咽了口唾沫："她有些问题。——呃，精神上的。"

"Huh？"

"我发现，她在看一些……哦，奇怪的书。"

"比如说……？"

"类似……啊，关于……同性恋的。"

House有趣地看着那名母亲花了很大的勇气把这个词说出来，然后迅速在胸前划了个十字。

"哦，上帝。"House说。

"是啊，真是可怕。" Russel太太看了一眼House，急忙补充："我不是说她是个……呃，Lesbian什么的。——只是她……我翻过她的书。——非常的——"

"怪异？"

"啊……"Russel太太点点头，凑近了House，小声说："怪异。——你相信吗，男人和男人可以……？"

"噢，多么不可思议。"House瞪大了眼睛："简直是匪夷所思。"

"是啊，匪夷所思——" Russel太太继续猛点头："医生？……你是否认为你能和她谈谈话……呃，治好她？"

House'真诚'地点头："我会尽力。"

-------------------我承认我对Mary Russel有怨念 打倒一切Mary Sue-----------------------

Wilson走进门诊大厅，发现了那个坐在门外的小女孩。

"呃……请问，有一位Dr. House在里面吗？"

"是啊，他正在和我妈谈话。"Kate恼怒地说。

"嗯。"Wilson抓抓头："噢，那么，能帮我个忙，等会把这个交给他吗？"

"V-I-C-O-D-I-N，"Kate拼着上面的字，问："这是什么？"

"一种止痛片，实际上。"

"噢。"女孩抬起头："他的腿。"

"嗯。"

"那么，他是个医生，而你是……他的医生？"

"某种程度上，是的。"

"真是……奇怪。"Kate微笑了一下："他是个什么样的人？"

"唔……"

这并不是Wilson第一次被别人问起"House是个怎么样的人"，然而他似乎从来也没有找到一个合适的答案：是的，对病人来说，"他是医院里最好的诊断学家"这种回答就已经足够。

但是，House……

Wilson从走神中醒过来，发觉这个陌生的小女孩正在好奇地观察自己。

"……呃，怎么了？"

"你喜欢他？"Kate的眼睛亮了起来，笑着问。

------------------毛主席教导我们群众的眼光永远是雪亮的分隔线-------------------------

"Dr. Wilson让我把这个给你。"

House接过那个小瓶子，伸展了一下四肢："那么，我和你妈妈谈过了。"

"然后？你要怎么对付我？"

"嗯，"House偏过头，想了想："你家里有数学课本吗？"

Kate疑惑地看着他："有的。——不少呢。"

"那么，把封面拆下来，装在你想藏起来的小说上。放回原来的位置。"

House轻松地说："访问了什么不想让你妈妈知道的网站的话，把历史记录和Cookies删除——知道怎么做吗？"

"嗯。"

"那么，我们说完了。"

小女孩笑了起来："Dr. Wilson说对了，你真是不同寻常。"

"噢，他这么说了？"

"……他还说了[b他喜欢你[/b。"

"……"

"嘿，你在脸红吗？"

"……回家去。躲开你妈的监视，爱做什么做什么去。"House站起来："要写什么东西的话，也[b别拿我的拐杖当道具[/b。——你知道我什么意思。"

"……哇哦。你懂得真不少。"

"我看'拉字至上'（3）。"House拉开了门。

（1）Sony的PSP，《沙中线》里小病人送给House的游戏机。任天堂的NDS，House第二季起玩的东西 伪任饭某D打工一放假才赚得到一台OTL。原谅我对各种掌机无聊的怨念，然而总之但是，House你小样的真有钱啊！（吼）

（2）Baker Street 221B的壁炉上有两张照片。女人的照片是Adler的，男人的照片是Watson的。我们可以很清楚地知道SH的男性type和女性type。XDD

（3）我是想说，我很早以来就想知道同人女VS百合男是个什么状况，皿

[五too much equals not enough

有人急切地敲门。

House不耐烦地放下看到一半的杂志，准备给门外那个不知好歹的家伙一点教训。

是Wilson。

"House，用下门诊室。——有病人昏倒在大厅里。"

"……急诊室在那边。"

"急诊室现在满员了。"

"……"

"那么，怎么回事？"House坐在矮柜上，看着Wilson忙乱地检查病人的生命征。

"呃，他走进门，看起来很紧张，于是我走过去问他有什么需要帮忙的。"

"于是他就被你迷倒了？"House一脸坏笑："你是勒士达么？（1）"

"没有危险。"Wilson长舒一口气，收起听诊器："大概是……"

"……Wilson，把衣服脱了。"

"……什么？"

"好吧，不引起误会的说法是，把你的白大褂给脱了。"

Wilson无奈地看着House把他那件刚刚熨过还没穿两天的外套塞进了某个柜子的角落里。

"那么，让我们看看……"House走过去敲了敲病人的脑袋："嘿，老兄，醒醒。"

病人晃了晃脑袋醒了过来。

"……我现在在哪？"

"旅馆房间里。"

"哦……我的天哪，我该去做健康检查的！我怎么了？" 病人坐起来，摸了摸口袋："呃。有人看见我的药片吗？——或许我该再吃上两片。"

"什么药片？"

"哦……那个，降低血压的……我有，那个……高血压。"

"放轻松，你会没事的——如果不继续犯傻的话。"House晃了晃不知道从哪掏出来的小纸包，打开来。

Wilson眯起眼睛："降压药？可是我刚才……"

"嗯。"House顺手把纸包扔进了废纸篓里："没有处方的处方药。"

"如果他有高血压，为什么不直接找医生开？他不像是没有医疗保险……"

"问题是，他得的不是普通的高血压。是'白大褂高血压'（2）。"House悠然回答："这位蠢才想避免麻烦，制造一个正常的体检结果，于是在出门之前吞了几片短效降压药。——人造低血压。"

病人一副震惊的表情："上帝啊！你是个医生？！"

"上帝我是个瘸子。"House举了举拐杖，回答。

"那么我们要在这里呆到什么时候？"Wilson看看表。

"呆到五点钟Cuddy让我下班为止。"House一阵翻箱倒柜，终于从某个不起眼的储物箱里掏出一台小型电视："在那之前，我们一直在抢救一名突然晕倒的病人，记得吗？"

"好吧，不过，你从哪弄到的这个？"

"很久以前'不小心'忘在这的——藏你外套的时候想起来的。"House满足地往椅子上一躺："瞧，有备无患，你永远也不知道某些东西什么时候会派上用场——我一直教Steve要学会储藏过冬的粮食。"

"……他是耗子，不是松鼠。"

"……好吧，事实上他没学会。"

------------------------门诊室也是个不错的地方邪恶一笑分隔线-------------------

"House，今晚你们某个人需要盯着病人。"

"Cameron由你差遣。——实际上，病人指名要一个'Dr. Camera'来着。我们该尊重她的意愿。"House在登记簿上写下自己的名字："不过你最好保证Chase不当班。——或者附近没有空床位。"

"……我把病人送去妇科。"Cuddy皱起眉头。

"……那你还得先确认Cameron不是Lesbian。"House写下最后一个e："——那么，我的钱包，支票簿，iPod，PSP和NDS？"

"给了Wilson。自己找他要去。"

House走向停车处，远远的就看见Wilson一副气急败坏的样子在和管理人说着什么。

"Wilson。嘿，Wilson！出什么事了？"

"有人偷了我的车！"

"……你忘记锁门了。"

"我记得锁门了。"

"那么，怎么办？"

Wilson望望四周，然后看了一眼House：没说话，但是明明白白的是一个求助的眼神。

James Wilson，总是这样，从来不开口要求什么。

这让House想起圣诞节前的那个夜晚。Wilson的帐户被冻结，车被拖走，但是他却没说过一句话。

House当然知道Wilson想让他做什么。

假如那天他让他上车，载他到旅馆，Wilson就会继续做出那些该死的牺牲。——就像很多年以来一直在做的那样：House伤害他，然后做一点小小的妥协，于是他们的友谊得以继续。

House永远是占上风的那一方。对此，他习以为常，而Wilson也安之若素。

没有人知道House那天是惊慌失措了。这种想法让他震惊。

——他在利用Wilson。这么多年，一直，都在。

更没有人知道那天House把车开到了旅馆附近的公车站，在那里等了两个小时，直到看到Wilson下了车。他尾随着他穿过马路，进了旅馆，确认他一切平安之后才离开。

"……House？你还好吧？"

"戴好你的头盔。"House跳上他的摩托车。

错误绝不能犯第二次。

Wilson犹豫了一下。

"怎么？"House问："不习惯后座？"

"不，我只是在想，"Wilson笑笑："如果你不习惯被人抱着，可以让我驾驶。"

"……想得美。这可是本田车。"

"怀疑我技术不好？"

"你离了三次婚。"

[b[TBC[/b

（1）《夜访吸血鬼》里帅得不像人的小攻。话说前两天被RSL演的吸血鬼萌到了……不过青涩的Jeremy明显是受么。—

不过狐狸医生你就算是吸血鬼也是攻的（笑）果然一个好的攻是从受做起的XDD

（2）其实地球人应该都知道这毛病了……总之就是一进医院量血压就高。。

[六Pizza with a …

"我想我该去报案。"

"上次你的车被拖走，是谁干的？"

"……Tritter。"

"Tritter是干什么的？"

"呃……警察。"

"那么，你认为你找到警察，你的车就还有回来的可能……？"

"……这是……"

"……打电话委托代理，让你的保险公司哭去吧。——再说，现在是晚饭时间。"

"你有什么主意？"

"我知道一家Pizza店，每周四有特别推荐。"

"那么，"Wilson盯着菜单，头也没抬地问House："上次请我吃晚饭是为了躲你的父母，这回又有什么新花样？"

"没什么。——别碰他们的炸虾，那简直是恶梦。"

"肯定有什么。——甜点怎样？"

"都值得一试——Jimmy，你这么说话真伤人哪。"

House假装委屈的腔调让Wilson不祥的预感越发强烈。

"别告诉我这只是一次约会。"

"有何不妥？简单方便。你用不着和我讨论D.H.A（1），" House带着打趣的眼神盯着Wilson的领带："我也省了'Nice shoes, nice tie'的麻烦。"

当House存心想隐瞒一件事，要揭穿他就变得异常困难。Wilson决定不再就这一话题争论下去。

幸而，侍者来了，这暂时解决了问题。

House说得没错。小心翼翼地赞美，挖空心思找话题，或者做出一副关切的样子倾听失败的恋爱经历——尽管Wilson对这一切都驾轻就熟，也依然不是什么愉快经历。

相比之下，House有趣得多：或许唯一的缺点就是，交谈的品位只会停留在变性护士，Cuddy的乳沟，或者'别抢我的饭'这一高度。

上菜前的时间是保留节目。

Wilson挑选邻座的客人，House则猜测他们的人生。一开始Wilson总是会下意识地去选择那些'看起来'快乐的人们，然后慢慢开始明白House是如何变得House的。—— Wilson的职业只能让他看着人们带着痛苦死去，而House，他总是看到人们如何带着痛苦活下去。

"看那桌昂贵而又糟糕的菜，我想那家伙正在尝试挽回他和妻子的关系。尽管他失业了，却不想告诉她。身体的朝向代表他害怕失去她。而她——她有外遇。"

假如真有心理学家能弄明白人类从恋爱开始到婚姻完结之间，不停互相欺骗的根源在何处，大概能拿到双份诺贝尔奖。至少如果诺贝尔地下有知，一定会这么赞成。

"每个人都说谎，只是在婚姻中说得更多而已。"玻璃桌面反射出House的双眼。

好吧，他又猜出他在想什么。或许有一天他打开221B的门会发现Sylar刚刚拜访过。（2）

他的部门下午刚刚确诊一个患者，十七岁，尤文氏瘤。他还记得自己的教授讲到这疾病时的神情。这是一种只攻击孩子的癌症，而他们对此无能为力。

他照常对每一个人点头微笑，照常鼓励他的病人们坚持下去。但是心底的某一个角落在不停地发出绝望的喊叫。

所以，至少被House看穿并不是什么可怕的事情。House不会安慰他，但会想尽一切办法分散他的注意力。

问题在于，想尽一切办法，其中就包括很多House式的行为。例如说……

"嘿，House！不要往我的汤里放芥末酱！"

------------------在OOC和甜蜜中挣扎着保持平衡，我恨黑House的编剧------------------

Wilson从黑暗中醒来，花了一会才确认自己躺在沙发上。他听到卧室里House碰翻东西的声音。

"怎么了？"

"药片。我忘了把那该死的东西丢在哪了。"

"别动了，我想我记得。"

Wilson摸索着披上外套，打开了客厅的灯，最后在洗衣机上找到了House的维柯丁。

"几点了？"

"三点十五。你还好吧？"

"睡前忘了。"

House或许有意忽略，或许只是不想继续这一话题，但Wilson清楚地记得House睡前已经吃过药了。

很多时候House吃起止痛片来就像个无节制的瘾君子。然而他几乎从不提到自己在经历怎样的折磨——宁可伪造签名，或者是偷走死者的羟考酮也不愿意承认这一点。

但假如他真的在承受那么大的痛苦呢？

旁观House受罪，或是帮助他慢性自杀，Wilson不确定哪种更让人好受。

他看着House吞下药片，然后关掉了灯。

"Good night，House。"

（1）就是上次狼去和圣女约会的时候，狐狸教的"和她讨论她的梦想，希望……"及"赞美她的鞋子和耳环"。实话说，狐狸的领带实在不是什么值得赞美的对象XD

（2）Heroes里专杀超能力者的连环杀手，小受（爆）VS读心术医生灰狼 皿

[七Beautiful morning

6:05 Wilson从沙发上爬起来。  
6:10 盥洗室里开始吵闹。  
6:15 吹风机和电熨斗的声音响彻门厅。  
6:20 上光的皮鞋准备完毕。

……

House烦躁地翻了个身，把头埋进枕头里。  
声音的威胁并不算严重，但是再过五分钟，他势必面临更大的挑战。

6:25 厨房方向如期出现烤箱和微波炉的起动声，伴随着面包，热咖啡和各种House也不知道是什么的该死的香味。  
——现在他总算知道昨天Wilson在过路的超市里买的东西都派了什么用场。

6:30 House在起床和不起床之间做着艰难的选择。  
6:45 承认自己不是个意志坚定的人或许并不是什么丢脸的事。

6:50。  
史上最短赖床记录刷新。

"有什么新闻？"House拉开椅子，看看把脸埋进报纸里的Wilson："房地产中介还是征婚广告？"

"不，关于'如何应对来自同性同事的性骚扰'。"

"呃嗯。"

House居然没有回应，Wilson忍不住好奇地放下报纸。结果，很伤自尊的看到House把Steve的笼子拎到餐桌上，正小心翼翼地掰下一块松饼往里塞。

"嘿！我又没下毒！"

"我只是和它分享一切。"

Steve在笼子里小心地用爪子扒拉着食物，又把那小块松饼翻过来闻了一下。

小家伙忽然抬起头，用研究性的目光盯着Wilson。——对一只老鼠来说，显然是过于理智的行为。

Wilson叹气，对着它做了一个"我真的没动手脚"的表情。

在早餐桌上和一只老鼠使眼色，Wilson觉得自己如果没有完全疯，至少也离疯不远了。

不过，能容忍House，或者House能容忍的生物很少，从这个角度看，Steve几乎和Wilson一样不正常。

Wilson不知道的事是，私下里，House给起Steve的全名不是Steve McQueen，而是Steve James McQueen。

------------------同居真难写OTL分隔线------------------

House沿着过道走近自己的办公室，隔着玻璃门看到Cameron正坐在他的椅子上。他立刻拐了个弯，决定到Wilson的办公室去消磨这一上午，但是Cameron不屈不挠地追出来拦住了他。

"和一个瘸子比谁跑得快是不道德的。"

"我有话要说。"

"但是我不想听。"

"这很重要。"

House叹气，怨恨地瞅着自己的拐杖，仿佛在责备它没有尽到辅助逃跑的重要责任："好吧，是什么？"

"嗯，我理解你生气的原因……我是做了一些不该做的事……" Cameron深吸一口气，盯着House的脸："我的意思是说，如果你告诉我停下，……"

"……我雇你，是让你阻止我干我不该干的事，而不是反过来。"

"但是，你生气是因为……我和Chase……？"Cameron的眼睛因为得意而亮了起来。

"Ouch，被你发现了。"

"那么……"继续满怀期待的眼神："你还是嫉妒了。"

"是啊。"House绷着脸，忍住内心深处大笑的冲动："我无法克制。"

如此率直的坦白让Cameron简直不知所措了。她半张着嘴，等着House的下一步反应。

"等我五分钟。"House绕过她，敲开了Wilson的办公室门。

"嘘，别大声说话，你的科里现在有几个CASE？"一关上门，House就做了个"悄声"的手势。

"嗯，二十……三十个左右？"

"把病历都给我。"

"哈？"

"总之先拿出来再说。"

"我向你保证，这些都是癌症患者……"Wilson莫名其妙地看着他："没有再次诊断的必要。"

"我知道。"

五分钟以后House捧着五十厘米高的病历走进了自己的办公室，把它们都堆在Cameron面前。

"我向你保证，我全都仔细看过了。"House得意地宣布："从脑癌，肺癌，肝癌，到直肠癌一应俱全。——你可以从中挑选你的理想情人。"

Cameron 把眼睛瞪到史无前例的大，沉默了半天以后，终于结巴的回答："你的意思是，意思是，你不想，不想和我……你宁愿和那些女人乱搞也不愿意和我……那你为什么要生气？"

House对着她做出激动、愤怒又痛苦的表情："我当然不会想和你上床，我想要的是Chase！"

身后传来公文包落地的声音。

House回头，如预期般地看到Foreman正用茫然的表情看着他们两人。

于是他闭上嘴，收起病历，仿佛秘密意外泄露一般地板着脸，一言不发地走了出去。

-----------------8G是需要推广的分隔线-------------------

"自从那个昏迷的家伙走了以后，这房间就少了很多乐趣。"

"还是有电视的。"Wilson推开病房门的手在门把上停了一下："怎么回事？半个医院的人都在传说你爱上了Chase。"

"但是他的肚子高度正合适当餐桌啊。"House举起饭盒："还有我出柜了。"

"认真的？"

"你觉得呢？"

"……他不适合你。"

"为什么不能往乐观点的方向看？"

"……嗯，……"Wilson有些惊讶地瞥了他一眼，发现House居然真的是有那么点烦恼的样子。

"好吧。他——是个医生，能照顾好你，而且……或许不那么直？"

"……他不会看上我的。"

"……他可能爱着你。"

"唔。"

"能长期忍受和你一起工作和你的个性，对你有求必应。有比这更好的证明吗？"

"所以？"

"所以……"Wilson似乎期待着House把话茬接下去。

但是House，尽管他才是罪魁祸首，现在却彻底把自己置身事外了。

"……我不知道。"Wilson有点焦躁地点了下头："……你是认真的？"

House不确定自己挑起这场谈话的目的是不是达到了。

有那么几秒钟他好像真的捕捉到Wilson眼里的悲哀。——但或许只是错觉。

意外的是，他居然真的能够在短时间内想到这么多话来安慰House。

Wilson大概忘记的一点是，按照以上标准来衡量，无论哪一条，总有个人做得比Chase好上十倍。

"不。我只是用这个借口来摆脱Cameron。"

Wilson很明显地松了口气："那么……嗯……我该走了。查房时间。"

"我猜我也得换个地方继续我的午饭。Cuddy在找我。而且她大概在你身上装了GPRS。"House站了起来。

"不，实际上我用的是同位素。——还有你哪都别想去。"院长的声音从两人背后响起："病理结果出来了，肿瘤是良性的。"

[八It's never lupus.

"有4的可能良性肿瘤在血清试验中表现出异常结果，同时有99的可能做出良性诊断的医生需要配副新的老花镜。"

"House，这世界上不只你一个人是专家。——而且什么时候你开始相信统计学结果了？"

"自从正态分布曲线表明你不是这世界上胸部最伟大的女人以来——根据症状，我在该有肿瘤的地方找到了肿瘤。"

"那么再去不该有的地方找找看。"

"例如说？"

"我不知道。也许，那个比我更伟大的胸部？——我已经定了正电子扫描（1），现在，回你的办公室去。"

办公室里的气氛史无前例的沉闷。Chase不在，Foreman装做什么也没发生过一样继续玩着填字游戏，Cameron放弃了平时照料废件箱的传统，45度望天一言不发地坐着。

"嘿，开工了！"House狠狠地把之前的CT片子拍在灯箱上："大家来找碴！谁能从这上面看出新的肿瘤，免两星期门诊——"（狼，你以为所有人都和你一样讨厌门诊么OTL）

"砰——"门忽然被推开，Chase带着一脸兴师问罪的怒意闯了进来。

"House，该死的，你究竟说了些什么！？"

但是House只是一副冷静的样子向他伸出手去："PET 扫描结果。"

Chase愣了一下，条件反射般地一后退："没有做。"

"为什么？"

"病人忽然出现躁狂症状。"Chase举起手腕，上面有个清晰可见的牙印："你最好快点，做完诊断我得去打狂犬病疫苗。"

"先别管你那可能会变成蜂窝的小熊屁股，"House提前一步止住了Chase发难："还有任何你可能听到的谣言。"

Chase转身，气鼓鼓地坐进椅子里。

"那么，神经学家，现在我们知道些什么？"

"假如真的是肿瘤，那么在脑部的可能性很大。"

Cameron瞪着Foreman："病人有发热迹象，是手术感染。"

"只是普通的吸收热（2）吧。"

"哼，只是普通的外科医生推卸责任吧。"

"如果——"

House无视针锋相对的两人，用拐杖捅捅缩在椅子里的Chase："到你了。"

Chase不满地瞪了一眼House，懒洋洋地回答："狼疮脑病。"

Foreman不客气地笑了一声。

"症状符合。——我们可以做个血清实验。"

"嘿，这不公平！"Foreman抗议。

"嗯？"

"每当我提出可能是自身免疫疾病的时候，你总是说——"

"——It's never lupus."Cameron答腔。

"好吧，我胡扯的，这不是狼疮。"Chase翻了翻白眼。

"看，团结就是力量，It's never lupus军团联手打败了小袋熊。"House挥舞着拐杖："那么，现在终于可以继续讨论了？"

"也许她隐瞒了些情况，或者自己也不知道的药物过敏史？"

"她是个医院院长。——病史不完整？"

"那么或许是私自应用药物？"Foreman看了一眼House："我想她不需要Wilson也可以开处方单。"

"……"

"去搜屋子。"

"呃哦，不好意思，她家在另外一个州。——假如Cuddy肯报销飞机票，这倒是个不错的主意。"

"那么我们现在能干吗？"

"想办法再做一次PET。"

"要是还是查不出肿瘤呢？"

"……想办法再做一次PET。……剩下的留给法医去解决。"

"……"

"所以，为了要跳出这个死循环，Foreman，做血清实验，Cameron，去看病人的情况，Chase，照顾好自己的屁股。"

属下们默不作声地站起来走出去。

Chase走到门口，猛然停步，盯着House："不照直说的话，你会失去机会的。"

"你在暗示我直接向你告白吗？"

"你我都知道这和我没有关系。"Chase竖起拇指，指了指门外。

玻璃门光鉴可人，隔着走廊，Wilson正和某个人谈笑风生，从制服看，是个警察，从身材看，玲珑有致，从Wilson的表情看，是个美女。

又出墙了（？）大危机分隔线

"天啊，这是……"

Foreman扯下机器上打印的一长串报告单，扫了一眼结果，眼睛瞪到史无前例的大。

他跑回办公室，但是House已经不在那里了。

最后的最后，Foreman在影像室里找到了一脸晦气的Cameron，把单子塞给了她。

"嘿，你不会相信这个的。"

"相信什么？"Cameron接过结果，也只看了一眼，把嘴张到史无前例的大。

"告诉过你了。"

"不可能。"

"做了两次实验，结果一样。"

"但是……"

"Chase是对的。这是狼疮。"

（1）正电子扫描（PET SCAN）对检查肿瘤特别有效，但同样也是特别贵。上次在实习的医院才知道原来做一次CT大概300-500RMB，便宜的MRI都要700左右。可恶的美国人，真有钱TT

（2）术后吸收热，有些病人在手术以后经历的非感染性原因不太明白的发热。一般来说医院都不肯承认是因为手术感染造成的，所以有发热都归到吸收热类OTL。

其他碎碎念：被人咬到果然还是要尽快去打狂犬病疫苗的，上次在报纸上居然看到啥都不懂的记者评论说这是对咬人者的人格侮辱 b。疫苗也不是像剧里演的那样打在肚脐附近，而是打PP，而且间隔几天就要打一针，一直到一套（大概有七八针）都打完。这还只是普通的预防疫苗，对于出血的，要加打免疫球蛋白。嘛……倒霉的小猫真的会变成蜂窝。

[九There must be a reason

"Jimmy——嘿，Jimmy！"

House在转角处赶上了快步前行的Wilson："我倒不知道你对制服系有兴趣。"

Wilson显得有些心不在焉："什么？噢，你说那个警察。"

"不，我说的是你第四任前妻。"

"是啊，实际上我们正在讨论赡养费和通货膨胀的关系。" Wilson停住脚步，转身看着House："那么，你要什么？"

"去撬病人的私人物品柜，找个人帮忙望风。"

"这是Foreman的特长。"

"但是如果和Foreman一起被逮到，总不能借口说我们在偷情。"

"……"

"……好吧，我保证就算我们一起被逮到，我也不会说我们在偷情的……"

晚饭的时间，当值的人总是寥寥无几。趁着病人不在，他们很顺利地到达目的地。

房间的门和百叶窗都关得死死的。——当然，House又不知道从哪里摸来了钥匙。

Wilson装出一副若无其事的样子站在走廊转角的地方。

钥匙在锁眼里响了一声，然后……

"嘿，Wilson，到这里来！"House忽然压低了声音说："……有人在里面。"

"喂，你确认这样做有意义吗？"

"我倒奇怪House为什么不这么做。——你不觉得奇怪么？一个人同时患上畸胎瘤和狼疮的机率简直就像House忽然开始热爱门诊一样……"

"嘘！有人在外面！"

"该死的……"

Wilson挑起眉毛看着House："我想你应该给他们涨工资。"

"或者加门诊。"House耸肩，走进去，打开了灯："难怪我找不到Foreman。——别躲了，是我们。"

三只小鸭暴露在突如其来的光线下，好一会才适应过来："House？Wilson？你们来这里干吗？"

"嗯……我们……"House看了一眼Wilson，冲着Chase挤挤眼："You know what."

Wilson叹气。House的保证总是要留一手的。

"Chase，我想你带着盖氏计算器——杂物柜，Cameron，卫生间，Foreman，密码箱归你了，寻找一切可能的因素，放射性物质，非法药物，化妆品——快！"

………………

…………

……

半小时以后。

"Chase？"

"没有反应。"

"Cameron？"

"……她用的化妆品可真贵……"

"Foreman？"

"等等，我想我找到了日记之类的东西……噢，只是相册……"

从天而降的院长的声音把在场所有人冻结起来："……House，解释一下你们在这里做什么？"

"哦，上帝……"House一副深刻反省的样子："我就知道带Wilson来会招Cuddy……"

"哈？"

"接着，"House把手里的一叠文件塞到Cuddy手里："假如有你帮忙的话，我们可以快点搞定这些。"  
"那么你又在——"Cuddy无奈地看着凑到一起琢磨相册，时不时还发出愉快的口哨声的男属下们："House，如果你解释不了病人的生活照和这个病例之间的关系，——"

"当然能解释了——"House一脸的正直："她也许是因为有晒全裸日光浴的爱好导致内分泌系统——嘿，等等——"

"嗯？"

"照片上的日期。"

"有什么问题吗？"

"这是十年以前的照片吧？"

"看来是的。"

"和现在病历上比起来呢？"

"似乎……差不多？——不，病历上的看起来更年轻些。"

"那又怎么样？你想证明病人和十年前照片上的不是一个人吗？"

"不，我想只是美容手术而已。"

"那么我们要怂恿她起诉美容医院吗？"

"不，我是说，她的病史上有过关于美容手术的记录吗？"

"……"

House看看沉默的Cuddy："每个人都说谎。"

"我还以为你会当面讽刺两句的。"

"哪怕蠢到会相信干细胞注射（1）骗局，激素治疗（2）的惩罚也够了吧。"House扔掉棒棒糖的棍子，走出了办公室："回家？"

Wilson没有回答，两个人沉默地沿着过道并肩而行，直到进了电梯。

"关于今天的那个警察——"Wilson开口。

"嗯？"

"是来告诉我车找到了。"

"唔。"

"奇怪的地方是，车就停在距离这里不远的跑步公园里。——因为违章被拖走了。"

"噢。你真该小心些。"

"我记得我的车停在哪里。"Wilson按下了电梯的紧急停止按钮："而且还记得你手里有备用钥匙。"

"……"

"House？"Wilson的声音几乎轻到听不见："为什么？"

该死的为什么。

"……没什么特别的。"

"——作为这世界上少数几个把理由看得比什么都重要的混蛋，你做任何事情都有理由。"

"……"

"恶作剧的话，你应该早就玩腻了。"Wilson似乎不打算等他回答，只是继续静静地往下说：

"除非这只是你达成某些目的的手段，比如说……"

Wilson停下来看着他，脸上的表情一半是迷茫，一半是恍然："这不会是……这不可能是……House，是真的吗？"

House觉得自己大概是脸红了。他侧过头，第一次觉得Wilson探询的目光如此令人无法忍受。

"……House？"

……Believe what you want." House喃喃地说。

沉默，然后他听见Wilson宠溺的叹气声，还有靠近的脚步声。

——和以前的任何时候一样，House会得到他想要的东西。他知道，Wilson也知道。

外面响起了匆忙的脚步和工作人员嘈杂的叫喊，但是随后发生的事让他忘记了这些。

直到Wilson夺过他的拐杖扔到一边，避开摄像头的注目将他压在电梯门上，House因为不合时宜地想起某件事而忍不住笑出声。

"嗯？"

"只是忽然想起来，犹太人——在电梯里呆上四小时似乎不是什么好主意——"

Wilson展开一个意味深长的微笑，回答：

"——你的办公室，还是我的办公室？"

[END

（1）曾经有段时间很流行的干细胞注射美容，虽然不知道实际有没有用，不过并发症却是很清楚的——其中就包括自身免疫疾病和畸胎瘤。

（2）激素治疗：总之接受治疗以后的副作用满让人郁闷的……不说了。


End file.
